A merman's love
by Sakuragirl93
Summary: This is a story about the love between a merman prince and a human princess who fall in love. They realize very soon that they live in different worlds and can't be together unless they work hard at it.
1. New friendship

**This is my first story and I hope you like this story. To give you some background information, it is about a princess named Sophia of Ireland and a merman prince named Riley she meets and falls in love with. Italicized means someone is thinking.**

_I wish my father would just leave me alone about husbands. I don't need one to be happy and run this kingdom._

"Who am I kidding, I can't run a kingdom anyway, but I still don't need a husband", sighed Sophia hanging over the balcony looking over at the glistening ocean. She decides to go swimming into the ocean to play with some fish and notices a human figure, but with fins. "Hello", Sophia questions frightened. A human head of a handsome man pokes out of the water and his tail pokes out of the water.

_This can't be real. Mermaids aren't real._

"Oh trust me, we are real. Real tail. Real gills. Everything's real on me", says the strange man…or creature. "How did you-" "Know what you said? I can read minds and I'm a merman by the way and my name's Riley. Yes, you can trust me", Riley answering all of her questions. "Stop reading my mind please", begs the confused princess. "Sorry, it's kind of fun", says Riley. "May I ask for your name?" "Sophia", explains the princess. "So, you like the ocean, Sophia?" "Yes, I feel like I'm one with the ocean." "A lot of scary stuff down here, but it's beautiful. My father rules and protects these seas", explains the handsome prince. "So…you're a prince?" "Yes I am…my father trying to marry me off, but I don't need a wife", Riley explains sadly and rather mundane. "My father's trying to do the exact same thing to me…it gets really annoying." "Ah, so you're the princess of Ireland, am I right", asks Riley. "Yes, but sometimes I wish I wasn't." "Same here." A larger figure bigger than the one she saw that was Riley's figure. The prince's face starts to look a little more terrified the closer it gets. "I'm not supposed to be at the surface." "Will I ever see you again", asks the scared princess. "How about tomorrow?" He quickly leaves while King Triton rises above the surface.

_He was here…I can feel his presence. He better not be meeting this girl behind my back. Especially since she's human._

The king slowly descends down back into the ocean.

_In Atlantica:_

Riley quickly swims in the kingdom. "Where have you been", says a strange voice. "Please Amine. I snuck out. Please don't tell dad." "I won't okay", "Who is the human", continues his sister. "Her name's Sophia, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen", says the prince with much excitement. "But she's human, how will that work out?" "I don't know, I will figure something out." He notices the king at the corner of his eye and swims to his room. The king follows him to his room. "Hello son", says the disappointed father. "You've been seeing that girl…haven't you", continues King Triton. "I just met her dad." "Do you know how dangerous it is to be up at the surface?! Humans are evil and always will be!!" "Dad!! Not all of them are evil!! You've had just bad experiences with them!!" "Don't you yell at me!!? I rule this kingdom, not you", yells the angry father. "I do not want you going up there again. The last thing I want is to have my only son be fish bait." "But she's-" "No buts Riley and I mean it", interrupts king Triton. "Then I wish I was born human", yells the angry Riley. King Triton then had a sad look on his face remembering his other son.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey dad, I'm going to the surface today okay", explains Aiden. "Okay, I'm coming too." "Dad I'll be fine." "I just want to come and see above the sea." "Okay", says the king. "Riley, Amine, want to come along?" Both of them say, "No thanks." Aiden swims to the surface. Aiden notices oil on top of the water and looks at it frightened. "What is this?" "Oil spill", a man yells from a boat. The same man was smoking a cigarette and dropped it into the water. Aiden sees the fire getting closer and tries swimming away, but the fire is too fast for him to get away and our prince is burned to death. The prince is lost to us and his necklace falls next to his body at the bottom of the sea. The king worries about him and goes to where he said he was going and is terrified by the sight he sees. He picks up his necklace crying next to his dead body. From that day on, he banned any creature going to the surface again._


	2. Newfound Love

The next day at the castle:

_He's so handsome. I can't wait to see him again._

"Dear, have you been at the ocean again", asks her concerned mother. "Yes and I met this wonderful guy and I'm supposed to meet him again". "You must have been dreaming, there are no such things as mermaids and mermen". "Then I want you to see him. I want to prove to you that they exist". "I don't have the time Sophia". The queen leaves to tend to business. Sophia goes on the internet to look for mermaid spells and saw one that she could do and writes it down on paper. She leaves the castle to meet Riley again. Riley's figure comes up above the surface. "I found a mermaid spell so I can become one so I won't have to keep waiting…but I turn back into a human whenever I'm dry". "That's wonderful Sophia! I would like that a lot." "I have to wait until full moon" "There's going to be a full moon tonight", Riley says in excitement. "I want to stay here until you turn", continues the excited prince. "Won't you get in trouble with your dad", Sophia asks nervously. "My sister's distracting him." "Oh".

Midnight:

"Okay, it's time", the princess exclaims taking out her necklace. "I want to be human though" "You do?" "Yes…I don't know if I can take living up to my dad's expectations anymore. I want to be with you." "Do you know how to change into a human?" "I do," says the excited prince. He takes out a necklace. "If I touch water I'd turn back but I would turn right back into a human once I get out of the water." "That's fine." Takes out a scroll with a spell on it and hands Sophia another necklace. "Say this with me." Both, "It takes 10 seconds don't you see to be human to be one with land rain shall not affect me only water from any other place mermaid when wet, human when dry at the struck of midnight tonight so mote it be." Riley's tail starts to glow and starts forming into legs. He steps out with his new legs and Sophia starts blushing because of his nudity. "Is something wrong," says the confused Riley. Hands him a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Am I not decent?" "Not really…in the human world, we wear clothes." "Oh…okay." He tries on his new clothes. "They fit," she says smiling at him, "Want to go inside now?" "I'd love to," giving a gigantic smile.

Both of them go inside and Riley has a shimmer in his eyes. "My brother would have wanted to see where humans live." "Where is your brother?" The young prince looks down and sighs, "He's up in…fish heaven." "Oh…I'm so sorry about…" "Aiden…that was his name…Aiden Hugo Aquamarine." "How long has it been. "3 years…my dad banned any sea creature from going to the surface." "That's horrible." "Yeah I know." "Hello," says a rather tired voice, "Sophia, who is this handsome young man?" "Pardon me but my name is Riley Severus Aquamarine." "Well it's nice to meet you," says the excited queen. She whispers to Sophia, "He's husband material." The queen says out loud, "We have a room for you," pointing to the right of the hallway. "Thank you"

In the room:

_The queen is much nicer than what my dad described her as. I hope Sophia feels the same way as I feel the same way as her. _

He sighs and sits on the bed. _I wonder if she's in her room right now. _He goes to check in to see if she's in the room and he spots her sitting on the bed and comes. "Riley," she exclaimed as if he did not know who the heck he was. "Hey…what are you doing?" "Umm…just sitting here." The shy prince sits right next to her and takes her hand. "So…this is what it's like to fall in love," says Riley with shimmering eyes. "I think so," she looks up to him with lustful eyes. "I never felt this way before." "Me either." He kisses her laying her down in the bed gently while he lies on top of her. "I'm a little nervous about this…I've never done this before." "Me either…I'm following my human instincts." "And now what does your human instinct say now," she says with more devious eyes." "It's telling me to do this," he says as he's taking off her dress and everything else. "And my instincts are telling me to do this," as she takes off the shorts that he was given by her and throws them on the ground. "Wow Sophia," he says blushing and inserting his manhood into her. The young princess starts moaning and saying his name over and over again in a pattern. "I love this feeling, Sophia." "Me too," she says as he moves deeper inside of her and loving every second. "I feel like I'm about to expel something…is that normal?" "Yes…let it go…I want it," she says gasping and wanting it badly. The excited prince expels the warm, thick liquid into her. He sits her up and kisses her goodnight. "Thanks, that felt great," he smiles at her.


	3. All's Fair in Love and War

_In Atlantica:_

"Amine…have you seen Riley?" "No I haven't father…he must be explor-" "Exploring eh," the king interrupts in a mad tone. "He better not be at the surface Amine!" "Dad! Please!" The now angered king run up to the surface and spots his son holding the hands of a human. _How did he get legs?_ "I hear my dad…umm we should go inside…just in case." "Riley Severus Aquamarine!" " Dad," Riley exclaims frightened. "I told you not to mess with these humans! They are all evil and nothing will ever change that! You stay away from my son you human girl!" "Dad! I love her!" "You can't love a human! What is wrong with you? I will curse these waters if you don't come with me now," he threatens in anger. "I'm still here dad…I'm still alive…that fire was an accident." "How do you know it wasn't an accident?" "Because dad, humans don't even know about us and those so called murderers died from the fire too." "Lies," he yells as he curses the water making sure that if Riley touches the sea, he would turn ill. "Dad," the saddened prince says to himself. "I'm so sorry Riley…maybe you should go back." "I can't. I feel sick already being this close to the sea. I never thought my dad would do this to me. I feel so weak." "Why don't we go inside?" Holding his head in pain, "yeah…that may be best." Sophia holds him up a bit, taking him into the castle. "We're going to find a way to bring you back to the ocean…I just need some time to research this," she says worriedly. "You don't have to do that Sophia" "But I want to."

_2 months later:_

_Let's see…I finally found something that may be useful to him. _In the morning, Sophia starts feeling nauseas, still looking for ways to get Riley back into the sea and finally finds a way. "Riley." "What is it?" "I found something to break the curse." "Really?" "Yeah…I did." "Are you feeling alright Sophia?" "Yeah…just a little nauseas." "Why don't you rest," insists the concerned prince. "I'll go get your mother," as he leaves for the door and goes to get her. _I'm fine …I wish he would understand that. _He pokes his head in the door saying, "You don't seem fine and I understand you need to rest." "Wait…you can still read my mind?" "Yes I can." "Maybe that can be proof that you are a mermaid, to my mother." "But what if she's one of those queens that want to dissect me after they find out? I've had that happen before." "Someone tried to dissect you?" "Yeah…strapped me to a table and everything…without being in water for a whole day, I almost died." "Does your dad know about that?" "Nope. I wouldn't dare have told him." "My mom's not like that, I just want her to believe me." "Umm…okay…promise?" "Promise." He goes to get the queen to check on her daughter. "Honey? Are you okay," says the worried queen. "I'm fine mom…just a little nausea." "You know what this means honey?" "I honestly don't." "I started getting nausea when I was pregnant with you," she says excitedly. "Wait…are you saying that I could be pregnant?" "Yes dear. Didn't you say that you wanted kids?" "Yes of course…it's just hard to believe. If I am that would mean I'm a soon-to-be mother." "And I'd be a soon to-be-father," says the excited prince while Sophia smiles at him. "Okay…why don't we call the doctor and confirm today?" "Sounds great mom." She say to her mom as the queen calls the doctor in her room. "Me…a mom? Wow. That would be wonderful. I've been wanting to have kids for a while now." "Like how long?" "Since I was 22," holding her belly. "I just can't believe I might be a father." "He'll be over soon." "Okay." They hear a knock on the door. "Come in." The doctor opens the door, "I'm here to see if there's a baby?" "Yes…please." "Okay then," taking out his microscope and listening for two heartbeats on her stomach and starts to smile, "I hear a heartbeat. Sounds like you're going to be a mother." "Wow thank you doctor Conrad. This means a lot to me…us." "I'm glad, now I need you to take these pills once a day." "Is there any other way I can take these…I nearly choked last time I took a pill." "Well there is a liquid form I brought just in case you were going to say that." "Thank you so much. I really do appreciate this." "It's no problem…just come at my office in a week to see how far you are along." "Okay."

_In Atlantica:_

"You what," yells Amine in anger. "Don't you dare yell at your father!" "Why?" "He defied me by-." "Being with someone he loves," interrupts the angry princess, "you just told me he was away for a while!" "Well now I'm telling you the truth." "I can't believe you would do that! To your own son! My brother," starting to cry, he's your only son and you treat him like this." "You're right…I haven't been acting like a father. I am such a horrible father." Amine touches him on the shoulder in sympathy, "dad, I'm sure Riley would love to see the sea again." "I was too hard on him, wasn't I?" "Yes…you should go to the surface." "With those slimy humans," yells the king. "Dad, they are not all bad." "I'm only going up there…for Riley." "I'm coming with you." He hesitates for a minute, "Fine." They both swim up to the surface. "I see him. In the house. With that girl he was talking about." "What is he doing with her?" "They are just talking…about a baby." "Baby?" "Yeah…she's pregnant." "And Riley's the father…isn't he?" "Yes. I'm going to be an aunt," says Amine very excited, "and you get to be a grandfather daddy." He smiles a little, "maybe humans are not so bad…why don't we turn into humans for a bit and I can apologize to Riley?" "That sounds like a plan," she says smiling. He takes his triton and gives them both legs and clothes. They both fall down, not being used to the legs yet and walk toward the castle and knock on the door.

The queen answers the door, "Umm hi." "Hello. My name is King Triton and I'm here to retrieve my son. Riley Aquamarine." "Oh Riley's a prince? How lovely. What country to you rule?" "I rule no country, I rule the seas." "You can't rule the seas silly. You're only human." "Excuse me ma'am, but I can prove to you that we're not human," says Riley. "And how can you do that?" "I can get Riley to read your mind." "Hmm…okay. Mermaids aren't real, but I'll go with your little game," laughs the queen. The queen calls for Riley and Sophia. Riley looks in horror, "Dad! Amine!" "Son, I need to apologize. I haven't been acting like a father to you and I'm so sorry." "You are?" "Yes. I want you to be able to go near the ocean again so you could visit us if you'd like to stay on land." "Yeah, you don't want to leave your daughter here." "Daughter, Amine? It's a girl?" "Yes, she's going to be a beautiful little girl." "Wait…how do you know all of this, young lady," says the surprised queen. 'I can see the future. We're mermaids." "I need proof, Riley read my mind." "Wait, how do you know I can read minds?" "Your sister told me…or whoever she is to you." "Yeah she's my sister." "Now…read my mind," says the doubtful queen. He starts reading her mind and immediately gets disturbed. "I'm not even going to repeat what you just said. "Why is that? Were you guys just bluffing?" "No…why are you thinking about my dad like that," Riley says sickened. "What did I say?" He hesitates for a moment and reluctantly says it, "I want to push your dad on the bed and do nasty things to you, feeling every last peck," he says almost throwing up. "Wow, you do read minds. You really are mermaids." "Umm ma'am. Do you really think of me like that?" "Yes I do," looking at him lustfully. "Hey Riley. Are you going to stay here?" Still disturbed, "yes." "Well, come visit okay?" He smiles back at them, "okay." Amine hugs her brother, "hope to see you again soon baby brother." "Well I'm not exactly your baby brother anymore am I," he says smiling. "Okay…little brother." "Better." "We'll come visit on land too…I want to see my niece soon." "You guys can come anytime you'd like," says the queen smiling over at the king. "Okay. See you guys soon." They both leave and turn into mermaids to go into sea.

"Wow, my mom has a thing for the king." "Yeah, I didn't repeat half the stuff she was thinking about him. It was gross." She laughs, "I'm sure it was." He feels her stomach and smiles, "Can't wait until she comes." "Your sister can really see into the future?" "Yes. I can too, but I rarely use it. I'd rather read minds." "What can you see," questions the princess. He concentrates and looks into the future, "You have a brother Sophia?" "Why yes I do. He's supposed to be coming home soon." "Well he's holding hands with my sister." "You think they'd fall in love too?" "Well, she does have a thing for human guys." "I guess they will then," she says smiling.


End file.
